


Warmth

by nightsammy



Series: The Saga Hayes Legacy [2]
Category: Saga Hayes
Genre: Animal Death, Gen, Mild Gore, idk what else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsammy/pseuds/nightsammy
Summary: Flashback to a hunt Saga does with her father.
Series: The Saga Hayes Legacy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603486





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here and you actually read this, thank you! This is an OC so I'm not expecting any hits. I just want to collect all my writing on here, fandom-related and not.

With a blood-wet knife lying beside her, she shoved her hand deep into the belly of the deer that had been unfortunate enough to stick its neck out within shooting range of her father. The animal laid still, eyes empty, as the hunter's daughter pulled and tugged all of its intestines out, emptying the carcass as well as she could. 

She hated it. Even dead, it felt like the animal was begging her to stop, to put an end to its misery, like her father's bullet hadn't been enough. She wanted to dig the knife into its eyes so it couldn't stare at her anymore ⏤ because it felt like it was.

Richard stood behind her, watching silently as she cleaned out the cadaver. Her hands were covered in red, her left arm all the way up til her elbow. He reached down, gave her an almost too-rough squeeze on the back of the neck ⏤ a silent praise. It was one of the rare occasions he showed her any sort of love. Not in the form of words, that was even more rare. Rare enough that she couldn't remember it ever happening.

She hated him. Wanted to slit his throat, pull his nails, break his fingers ⏤ but even then, she turned to him briefly, and gave him a smile. It was genuine too, which was the worst part. She felt pride, the kind that made her heart swell in her chest, almost painfully so. The painful stab she felt when he didn't even look at her made the feeling go away pretty soon, though, and she turned back to the deer before he saw the tears that threatened to fall. She wasn't allowed to show weakness.

"We ain't got all day, girl, get it done," he spoke, voice shark, impatient. The warmth was far gone already.


End file.
